You can cut the act
by Satorie writer
Summary: "You know there gone Ino" He sighed,not up to acting at her level "you can cut the act""Thank god someone actually realized it was an act," The girl yelled...INO/SHIKA! ok so it's really cheesey... but that's ok right... anyways R&R!


**You can cut the Act.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

He watched her as he did every day; he watched her flounce around acting as if she actually gave a damn about what the civilian boys were saying to her.

He watched her flirt and flaunt her body, he watched her smile that sweet innocent deceptive smile.

He couldn't help but grin as she lured in the pathetic males.

He would only watch for so long before he would get bored and then move his gaze upward towards the clouds.

He knew her game, and how she played it, he knew it was all just a cover.

Her _loving_ Sasuke, her caring about how fat or skinny she was, all the things that she told people she cared about, she actually didn't give a damn about, it was all just an act.

That's all she was, was an actress, and the best damn actress in the whole damn village.

"He Shika, what cha doing?" Her voice cooed, laughing at the boy's slow reaction as his gaze fell from the clouds to her.

"Just spending my day's watching shape shifters" He smirked before looking back at the clouds. She sat down beside him with a huff and he could hear the rustle of her clothes as she crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, pretending as if she were insulted.

"You know there gone Ino" He sighed, not up to acting at her level "you can cut the act"

"Thank god someone actually realized it was an act," The girl yelled, not at all surprising him since he was used to her yelling at random times.

"I've known since the beginning Ino, remember we did grow up with each other" He sighed leaning back onto the grass of the hill.

"How much do you know?" She asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she leaned over him.

"I know you never loved Sasuke, I know you actually hated him, it just pissed you off that Sakura would accuse you of loving the guy she did" He sighed and paused to pull out a cigarette placing it between his chapped lips

"I know that you never wanted to be in a rivalry with Sakura you just did it so that you could still have a place in her life since you valued her friendship" He gazed over at the blond as he lit up, taking a long drag of the toxic smoke he waited for her to react.

"That it?" She asked lying back beside him, using her hands to pillow her head.

"I know that you don't actually care about your figure and that you eat chocolate bars and high calorie food all the time, you go and get hamburgers always using the excuse that your picking it up to bribe Choji with, when you actually go into an ally way to eat it" She smirked at him as the both were clouded in the toxic smoke as he exhaled, they both savoured the scent, memories of their late sensei flashing across their minds

"I know that after Asuma died you started to cut yourself and used your medical ninjutsu to heal it so no one would know about it" he heard a small gasp from her, she didn't think anyone knew that about her.

"I know that you always took seduction missions because you don't want to admit you're in love with someone close to you, I know that you're still a virgin, no matter what you try to say, I know you hate working in the flower shop, but you do because it keeps your mind off of being in love with one of your best friends."

Ino was blushing, she never blushed unless she allowed herself to, this was completely involuntary and he was reviling in the knowledge that he was the one to cause this, though he wasn't done yet, he still had a few more things to say to her.

"You really know your stuff don't you," She said quickly, rising to her feet in an attempt to run away.

"I know that you've been in love with the same person for almost fifteen years and I know who it is" he smirked as she stood paralyzed next to him, her sky blue eyes refusing to look into his shadowy black eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered, balling her hands at her sides.

"Ino, don't you remember when we were four, at our birthday party?" He sighed as he killed his cancer stick on the ground before standing to grab her wrist forcing her to look into his eyes.

"N-no, we were four Shika, how can you expect me to remember that?" She asked trying hard not to get lost in his intense gaze.

"Your present to me was a kiss and a promise to always love you, in return I gave you my heart and I held your hand the entire day" He smirked before leaning in "Sorry for re-giving a gift" her breath caught in her throat as Shikamaru Nara, the laziest ninja in Kohana kissed her Ino Yamanaka, the villages bossiest and best looking ninja.

"Happy birthday Ino" He smirked against her lips "I love you, far more now at the age of nineteen then I ever imagined at the age of four" He was about to pull away but Ino's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back into a breath taking kiss.

"I can't believe a lazy ass like you actually paid attention to me for all those years," she giggled still catching her breath after she had pulled away.

"Don't tell anyone," they both laughed, "if anyone found out, they'd make my work load way heavier" His arms wrapped around her delicate waist. He frowned a bit, which caused Ino a bit of fear.

"What is it Shika?" She asked hesitantly, she was sure he wasn't frowning because of the kiss, she was a good kisser, all the criminals she seduced told her so, she knew it wasn't her body, she had stupidly for all those years starved herself and trained her butt of to get the _perfect_ body, she just couldn't figure out what he was frowning about.

"No more dieting" He ordered as he squeezed her waist "You're too skinny, I've always hated that," He grumbled.

"Alright Shika" she smiled brushing her lips against his as their foreheads gently pressed together "since you figured it out, I'll stop dieting, but only for you" he smirked and crashed his lips against hers.

"I love you" Ino breathed as they pulled away, she buried her face in his shoulder as he buried his face in her hair breathing in her delicious scent of flowers and coffee.

"I know," he muttered in her hair "I love you too"

He would always watch her, always be by her side, he'd always keep away the creeps and fight off the criminals. He would tell her to stop worrying and just eat the damn artery clogging food, he'd hold her close on a cloudy day and smoke his sensei's cigarettes just so they could remember he's presents, he'd always be there for her, just as much as she'd always be there for him.

.

.

.

And they'd always give each other the same gift no matter what holiday it was.

.

A kiss

.

An 'I love you'

.

And a "You have my heart, don't pull a Naruto and brake it ok"

.

They always had, had an interesting relationship

.

.

.

.

"Shika"

"Yah"

"You do know that our birthday isn't for another four months right"

"Yes Ino I know now just shut up and kiss me"

* * *

**Ok so any of you out there who read my other story 'the real story of Sakura Haruno' well keep on waiting I'm working on the next chapter, but while I was writing about my favourite couple a story about my second favourite couple came to mind... yes I realize the characters were a little OOC but hey if you want a love story with any of the characters in any of your favourite anime's you have to make them a bit out of character XP**

**Sorry for it being SO increadibly cheesie... but hey that's what a good romance is all about right...? right?**

**anyways I hope you all injoyed!**

**Review's are welcome!**

**so **

**REVIEW **

**XP**

**-S.W.-  
**


End file.
